


Тьма и провалы

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Криденс приходит к Гриндевальду — добровольно. Геллерт получает оружие-Обскура





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, дарк!Криденс

_Я пришел в этот мир не для того, чтобы сделать людей лучше, а для того, чтобы использовать их слабости._  
Адольф Гитлер

 

— Спросите, зачем я к вам пришел.  
Геллерт не отвечает, молчит и слегка улыбается. У него белые волосы, мучная кожа, разноцветные глаза. Прищур не изумленный, спокойный, будто книжку читает на отдалении. Забыл в кармане очки, потому и щурится, чтобы уловить строчки.  
Ни удивления, трепета, вопрошания. Только в зрачках — радость. Дикая, страшная, злая.  
Мягкая и очаровательная одновременно.  
Криденс уже научился разбираться в чужих эмоциях. Читать их, застывшие, спрятанные, скрытые под неподвижностью газетных фотографий. Чувствовать — так, словно всплески и внутренние вспышки в человеке просто колдография, подвижная, яркая, отчетливая до последнего штриха.  
Он так боялся раньше тьмы и провалов в самом себе, что закручивал восприятие в кокон, пеленал себя как мумию или гусеницу тутового шелкопряда.  
Он так боялся раньше других, что не мог смотреть им в глаза, ощущать чужое тепло, мысли, желания. Это сразу отзывалось болью в ладонях, казалось шрамами, возникающими прямо под кожей, поверх старых и настоящих.  
Потому что едва он обнаруживал свои собственные чувства и желания — становилось плохо и больно. Не от тьмы внутри, а от мамы. Или прохожих. Или волшебников, ударивших его слитным ярким лучом заклинаний в метро.  
Все плохое — снаружи. Не сдержишься, не укроешься — ударят.  
И только тьма и провалы, тьма и провалы, тьма и провалы смягчат и защитят. Не помнить, пережить, проснуться наутро больным и горячим, но не мертвым.  
— Спросите же, — повторяет Криденс. Гриндевальд подпирает подбородок костяшками пальцев. Все так же молчит и улыбается — уголками рта, белого, бесцветного.  
Он нисколько не похож на Грейвза — _мистера Грейвза_. Даже жест, который только что — ничем того не напоминает. Все принадлежит Гриндевальду — и одежда, и движения, и как слушает, чуть склонив голову, и рассматривает сквозь будто инеем схваченные ресницы. И сам мистер Грейвз тоже принадлежит Геллерту.  
Геллерт, кажется, все понимает. Вдруг поворачивает запястье, поправив невидимый шарф на шее, откидывается на спинку стула в точности как _мистер Грейвз_.  
Криденс едва заметно вздрагивает.  
В следующее мгновение Грейвза здесь нет. Он понарошку, наваждение, самая большая ложь и неудавшаяся сказка.  
Криденс может видеть в Гриндевальде Грейвза — наверное. Если захочет.  
Этого не случится.  
Криденс не может видеть в настоящем Грейвзе Грейвза. Пусть там плен, заклятья, иные привычки, попавший в перехват капкана одного волшебника волшебник другой.  
И только тьма, и только тьма, и только тьма была всегда ему верна. Больная, сыпучая, черная — защищала. Не прощала Криденсу его слабость, уязвимость, за это — наказывала. Превращала в силу, ветер, в пламя, ярость, удар за гранью допустимого, терпимого, возможного.  
Когда не жалко, не страшно, не бережешь, не останавливаешься.  
Только дома, только звезды, только ветер и гулкий вой улиц, и горячая радость.  
Потом провалы — и одиночество, такое беспроглядное, тусклое, глухое.  
Возвращение в слабость и беспрекословность.  
— Я знаю, — наконец произносит Гриндевальд, — зачем ты пришел.  
Нисколько не похож на мистера Грейвза, улыбка уже открытая, без вежливой пантомимы.  
Геллерт не умеет скрывать эмоции — их у него мало.  
Он не различает оттенков внутри себя — и каждый всплеск становится как лезвие ножа, рассекающее кожу.  
Если кричит — то громко, если ликует — то без оглядки. Бьет — не извиняясь, негодует — «ты не тот!» без аккуратности и расшаркиваний. Разворачивается спиной, защищая Обскура перед ордой магов — с такими же упоением и отчаянием. Задрав голову, выдыхает с восхищением, любуясь тьмой, и смерчем, и пламенем.  
Не лицемерит. Не играет в хорошего— достойного— чуть поступившегося правилами.  
Преступает их, не оглядываясь.  
Хорошие — бьют заклинаниями в сердце, белыми звездными лучами.  
Хорошие — не защищают не-магов от своего волшебства. Лишь заботятся о своей безопасности.  
Хорошие — травят сквибов и тех людей, которые смеют влюбиться в волшебника или волшебницу.  
Хорошие живут по своим хорошим, удобным им регламентам.  
Ветер и звезды, и пламя, и ярость.  
И усталость от стен и рамок.  
Мама тоже была хорошей. Он все эти годы так считал.  
Пора выйти из чемодана. Там было интересно и занятно. И мистер Скама... Ньют говорил, и показывал, и помогал. И внутри чемодана не так укачивало, как на самом борту, где Криденс зеленел и лежал пластом в крохотной каюте.  
И Ньют уговаривал потом, что настоящего _мистера Грейвза_ и в помине не было. И рассказывал про Якоба и плюшки, и дождь забвения над Нью-Йорком, и тосковал по своему славному крылатому чудовищу.  
Криденс слушал, осваивался, пытался в самые простые заклинания — и честно думал о том, что нельзя вешать на _мистера Грейвза_ всех нюхлеров. И неизменно возвращался к одному и тому же.  
Он не хочет видеть этого волшебника, оправдывать, узнавать настоящего Персиваля Грейвза.  
Он не хочет привыкать к мысли, что тот невиновен, и его как и Криденса — использовали.  
Сила не прощает слабости, слабость не признает силы.  
Почему его не раскусили? Почему не поняли, что рядом с ними — оборотень? Игрок, обманщик, другой человек? Его коллеги, друзья, его… начальство? Что значит «это был не Грейвз, дружище». Неужели так мастерски прикрывался чужой личиной Гриндевальд, а синий шарф отводил всем глаза?  
Или не особо нужно было... притворяться? Разыгрывать иной типаж и склад характера?  
И даже под маской отличного аврора Гриндевальд был собой, настоящим?  
Отличный аврор не значит, что хороший человек.  
Возможно, как раз это и путали — коллеги, знакомые, сослуживцы Персиваля. Потому и не различили подлога.  
Потому так и взъярились, обнаружив обман. Потому и...  
Криденс смотрит прямо, не отводя взгляда. В Гриндевальде не надо узнавать Грейвза. Не надо пытаться обособиться от чужого человека, стирать грим с кожи, напоминать, что это лицо, угольные ресницы и такие же брови — они настоящего _мистера_. Прикосновения, голос, порывистые движения — это все принадлежит Геллерту, как и кулон на цепочке, который Криденс по-прежнему носит под сорочкой, никому не показывая, даже Ньюту.  
Тьма и провалы, тьма и сухая безжизненная судорога сознания, тьма как обратная сторона отрицания.  
Он согласен.  
Он выбирает.  
Слишком долго вбивали в руки слабость, высекая шрамами.  
Геллерт протягивает ладонь, не касаясь даже кончиками пальцев. Поворачивает ее внутренним сгибом кверху, в открытом безоружном жесте.  
И получает свой дар смерти.


End file.
